


La pintura más bella

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arte - Freeform, M/M, pintura, pliroyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: JJ Leroy es un famoso restaurador de arte, pensando que eso sería de su vida, solo restaurar y nunca crear, hasta que conoce a un hermoso bailarín.#PliroyWeek día 8: Universo alterno.





	La pintura más bella

—¿Por qué nunca has intentado pintar un cuadro? —la voz del joven rubio rebotó en la cabeza del muchacho que se encontraba sentado, frente a un caballete con lienzo. Giró unos minutos para ver como su pareja se estiraba, dispuesto a comenzar el calentamiento de sus clases de ballet.

****

La pregunta que Yuri Plisetsky le había hecho al restaurador de arte "Jean-Jacques Leroy" era algo que muchas veces se había preguntado y que el rubio no dejaba de taladrar. Jean tiene la capacitad y el talento de realizar sus propias creaciones y a diferencia de otros, él era más austero y se había dedicado a lo que su familia había hecho por años: restauración de obras de arte.   
En cierta manera, Jean hace una obra de bien, pues lograba que aquello "bello" que se encontraba desgastado, vuelva a la vida nuevamente, pero el no poder dejar su propio sello en las obras que con tanto fervor cobraban vida con su pincel, también lo dejaba con un amargor en su boca.

¿Hacía cuanto que estaba en lo mismo? Desde que se graduó y comenzó con el negocio familiar, hace diez años atrás. Ni siquiera había conocido a Yuri en ese momento.

Como buen fanático del arte, Jean disfrutaba de absolutamente todas las expresiones artísticas. Iba al cine, escuchaba música clásica, amaba los museos donde exponían pinturas o esculturas antiguas, pero sobre todo, amaba el ballet.   
Y fue allí, en una de esas noches de jolgorio y bella música cuando junto a sus dos hermanos menores decidió salir un poco a la noche a mirar una presentación de ballet.

'El cascanueces'.

Ya lo había visto una vez cuando era mucho más joven y se había quedado enamorado de aquella expresión artística tan maravillosa, pero en esta ocasión, no pensó nunca que de quien quedaría prendado no sería del hermoso baile, sino del maravilloso bailarín que brillaba con luz propia.

Estaba tan obsesionado que hasta lo lastimaba, buscando en el panfleto el nombre del joven artista e incluso pensando en quedarse después de terminado para saludar al joven. Fue una bailarina la que se dio cuenta de esas ansias enfermizas del canadiense, que sonrió al notar que un muchacho guapo y sexy observaba a la estrella de la obra, quien jugaba con su mejor lado femenino a pesar de ser un muchacho y que cuya edad era demasiado joven para ser el máximo exponente de una de las obras más magnificas del ballet.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Yuri a su amiga mientras salía del escenario y caminaba a los vestidores para cambiarse.

—¿No lo viste? Palco de la derecha, asiento 2B, mirándote con binoculares.... —Mila, la joven pelirroja de hermosa figura y bella sonrisa se sentó al lado de su compañero, el cual arquea la ceja—. ¡No me digas que no viste ese Adonis! Eres tonto, Yuri.

—No te entiendo, para ti todos son Adonis, hasta Otabek, el cual no es tan guapo —indicó Yuri, el muchacho de cabello negro que era parte de los vestuaristas del show escucha lo dicho por la estrella.

—Te escuché, Yuri.

—Lo siento, pero soy honesto, ya sabes "Yuri....el de la honestidad brutal".

—Yo diría "asesina" —bufó el pelinegro mientras continuaba planchando los trajes.

—Volviendo al tema —bufó Mila y volvió su mirada a Yuri—. ¡No puedo creer que no lo hayas visto! Eres un idiota, ahora que sales para saludar debes verlo, está en el palco....

—Palco derecho asiento 2B, sí, sí, ya entendí —Yuri se refrescó un poco un poco y se volvió a parar para acomodarse la ropa.

—Recuerda...

—¡Ya entendí! El puto palco derecho en el maldito asiento 2B....

Yuri caminó entonces hasta el escenario para terminar y vio efectivamente al muchacho que lo observaba tan embobado que sentía se iba a derretir y deslizar por los asientos del palco. El gélido Plisetsky, que nada lo mueve de su lugar, sintió su cara arder ante la atenta mirada y casi pegó un tropiezo del que se acordaría el resto de su vida, pero gracias a su bajo peso y elegancia pudo pasar inadvertido y lograr un excelente giro en el aire para aterrizar y recibir el aplauso vivo de la gente al terminar el show.

Obviamente, eso no terminó así, Mila buscó al muchacho entre la gente y lo invitó a pasar a los vestidores, no solían hacerlo, pero Yuri jamás había tenido una vida sentimental desde que ella tuviera memoria, y que a ese muchacho guapo le guste Yuri y a Yuri le guste ese muchacho guapo ya era suficiente. Necesitó un par de empujones y algunas palabras dulces para que Yuri aceptara una cita con el canadiense. No eran diferentes, ambos disfrutaban la música clásica, aunque Yuri al ser más joven amaba el rock y metal, cosa que a Jean no le disgustaba en lo absoluto. Disfrutaban de la buena comida y las obras de arte, Yuri pudo entonces ver más del trabajo de Jean cuando una noche entró a su casa luego de una velada. Las palabras mágicas fueron:

—¿Quieres pasar y tomar un café? —era la frase que incitaba a algo más, usualmente cuando te la hacían no había café ni cafetera en casa, pues lo que deseaban era algo más caliente y dulce, que se sirve en la cama.

—Claro —Yuri era inocente por su joven edad, pero no un idiota, sabía la doble intención de las palabras, aunque Jean realmente deseaba tomar un café.

Cuando entraron a la casa, el joven ruso pudo ver todas las obras restauradas que había a su alrededor, era increíble, todas obras originales posadas allí esperando que Jean Jacques Leroy les devolviera la vida que perdieron hace años, pero hasta el momento, Yuri Plisetsky no sabía a qué se dedicaba el joven canadiense.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Jean.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —cuestionó el adolescente.

—¿A qué piensas que me dedico?

—¿Ladrón de obras de arte? —Jean se quedó estático y comenzó a reír a carcajadas—. ¡No te rías, tonto!

—Lo siento, es lo más divertido que me ha dicho una cita cuando entra aquí —inició el muchacho y lo llevó al living para sentarse en el sillón—. No, soy restaurador de obras.

—¿Restaurador?

—Vengo de una familia de restauradores. Los Leroy.

—Ósea que te encargas de pintar las obras.

—Bueno, no pintar, sino "restaurarlas".

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —cuestionó Yuri.

—Bueno, no suelo imaginar las obras, ni detallar colores, ni tener una visión de lo que quiero pintar. Solamente limpio con los productos de limpieza, barnizo, cambio el cuadro y tapizo el lienzo.

—Suena aburrido.

—¿Aburrido? Un cuadro son días de entretenimiento. A veces demoro horas solamente en una pequeña parte de la pintura. Limpiarla es todo un desafío.

—¿Nunca has pintado un cuadro? —la pregunta de Yuri se shockeo, es verdad que siempre se la hizo, pero escucharla en otra boca es diferente—. Digo, para hacer esto seguramente tienes talento, puedes ver las texturas y gama de colores en cada una de las partes de la obra, creo que serías un buen artista....

—Pues.....no sé.... —musitó mordiendo sus labios—. Supongo que nunca he tenido nada que me inspire pintar y por eso no lo hago.

—Y si algo te inspirara, ¿lo harías? —cuestionó nuevamente el joven, Jean solamente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro que lo haría.

—Entonces espero estar ahí para verlo.... —susurró y giró la cabeza.

*****

Yuri tenía todo esos matices que a Jean le gustaba. A veces era agresivo hasta lanzarle algo por la cabeza sino le agradaba y otras veces, solía ser muy tierno y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Jean mientras miraba una película, aunque lo único que quería era mimos. Incluso, luego de casarse, los comportamientos de Yuri jamás menguaron y siguieron siendo así como le gustaba a "JJ" (apodo que había recibido del ruso).   
Los años pasaron y ambos continuaban con los trabajos que le apasionaban, Jean restauraba obras y Yuri bailaba en los teatros de Canadá, aunque en ocasiones viajaba al exterior, pero no era por mucho tiempo, incluso Jean no aceptaba trabajos cuando Yuri tenía shows extensos en el extranjero, de esa forma ambos pasaban un especie de luna de miel.

Ahora, diez años luego de aquel acontecimiento, ambos estaban allí. Yuri ya no era más un adolescente, ahora es hombre adulto de 27 años, continuaba siendo tan exigente con su ballet, pero casi no hacía shows, ahora impartía clases en la casa para niños pequeños, mientras que Jean —de ahora 31 años— continuaba con su cotidiano trabajo mientras que Potya se sentaba a su lado para ronronearle.

Entonces algo surgió en su cabeza. Levantó la vista para ver a Yuri calentar, estirando la pierna tan alto como podía y recordó ese momento exacto en el que lo vio en el escenario la primera vez. Fue ese momento en el que supo que su primer obra de arte siempre estuvo delante de sus ojos. Dejó la restauración que estaba haciendo y fue por un lienzo limpio que colocó en los caballetes. Con la imagen solida de Yuri en su cabeza comenzó a garabatear la posición exacta. La ropa no era la misma, ni siquiera había dibujado el escenario, era su propia versión de Yuri, la más bella, la más perfecta.

—Me voy abajo ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó Yuri, Jean no despegó su vista del lienzo y eso desconcertó al muchacho.

—No, no... —indicó y continuó con lo suyo. Yuri negó y se fue.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las últimas pinceladas fueron las más agotadoras. Respiró profundamente y observó aquella pintura que resaltaba y no se parecía en lo absoluto al resto. Yuri se veía tan bello, como siempre lo había sido, aunque nada se comparaba con el original. Había encontrado la inspiración más fuerte, más profunda y apasionada, la de su propio esposo.

El pequeño gato saltó a la mesita junto al lienzo. Jean acarició al felino.

—¿Qué te parece Potya? Una linda pintura de mamá —dijo el muchacho, el gato ronroneó y se acurrucó junto a los tubos de pintura—. Ven aquí pequeño, mamá me matará si te ve manchado con pintura —Jean levantó al felino y justo en ese momento Yuri vuelve a casa con una bolsa de víveres que carga con su mano derecha—. Bienvenido cariño.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya terminaste lo que hacías con esa obra? —preguntó el muchacho rubio, pero inmediatamente sus ojos fueron hacia la pintura que Jean debía restaurar que se encontraba a un costado en el suelo apoyada contra la pared—. ¿Hm? Pero no hiciste nada.

—¿No? —susurró Jean y soltó a Potya para ir tras de Yuri y cubrirle los ojos—. Ven —susurró en su oído y se acercó al lienzo—. Para ti —murmuró y soltó al joven para que pudiera ver la obra, era perfecta.

—¡Jean! Es tan....bello.... —susurró y giró sobre su eje—. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Exacto.

—Pero....dijiste que solamente lo harías si tenías inspiración.

—Me di cuenta que mi inspiración siempre has sido tú, Yuri... —Jean abrazó a su esposo y le besó los labios tan suavemente que se siente desvanecer, pero Jean lo sostiene, siempre lo sostiene.

—¿Pintarás retratos de Potya? —preguntó el rubio.

—¿Potya? Bueno, supongo...

—Quiero uno de mi cargando a Potya para el abuelo.... —indicó Yuri.

—Yuuuriiiii.... —entre besos y abrazos, Jean sabía que esa obra que había hecho con tanto amor, era la pintura más bella que jamás haya tenido en sus manos.

**Fin.**

¡Dia 8! Universo alterno, un oneshot que espero les guste :) Gracias por tanto amigo, fandom pliroy. Jamás he estado en un fandom más tierno y perfecto.


End file.
